Solo te amo a ti
by Mili477
Summary: Orihime esta decepcionada de Ichigo, o mas bien de si misma por ser valiente y a la vez cobarde... Que asco de Summary xd Lean :3 One Shot :3


**Hola chicos ñ.ñ Me dio por hacer un OneShot. Tengo que estudiar, por eso no he terminado el capitulo de Amarte es Dificil (Hay pero si haces OneShots ._. xD Lo que se llama ser vaga señores xd), pero estará listo pronto, ustedes no se preocupen ñ.ñ Este OS es del punto de vista de Orihime ñ.ñ **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-**

No sé que me decía, solo sé que se me acerco a pedirme algo. Apenas que lo vi aproximándose sentí como se me partía el corazón en muchos pedazos diminutos, eso hacía que fuera casi imposible volver a reconstruirlo.  
Creo que lo oí hablar acerca de una Tijera. ¿Me vino a pedir tijeras? No estoy segura. Estas que tengo me las presto Grimmjow, no son mías, no me pertenecen, que se las pida a él.

-Inoue! Amiga del alma!- Dijo él acercándose, hace tanto tiempo que no teníamos una conversación, bueno acepto que nuestras conversaciones no eran muy elaboradas, y no duraban más de 3 minutos, pero algo es algo.

-Que quieres?- Dije fríamente sin siquiera mirarlo. Seguía mirando mi trabajo. Un proyecto en clase que nos dejo la profesora Ochi. Teníamos que cortar un par de figuras y decorarlas, y no sé cuantas otras cosas, no tenía mucho sentido ya que la clase era de Matemática, pero bueno al menos no tenia que soportar escuchando problemas que no entendía. Aunque eso sería mejor que tener a Ichigo cerca mío.

-Me prestas las tijeras? Es que no traje las mías- Dijo jugando con su suave cabello naranja eléctrico.

-No son mías, pregúntale a Grimmjow.- Dije aún sin mirarlo.

-Esta Bien- Dijo alejándose para buscar a Grimmjow. Luego regresó sonriente nuevamente.- Dijo que me las prestes.

-Las estoy utilizando- Dije aún fría, mirando mi trabajo. Note como el chico comenzó a desesperarse, y me tardé más. Quería que mi figura quedara perfecta, así que lo hice con MUUUUCHA precisión.

-Jeje, Inoue, te puedes apurar por favor?- Me dijo Ichigo mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa estúpida.

-Que no ves que las estoy utilizando?- Dije alzando mi voz, terminando de cortar- Ya quédatelas!- Le puse las tijeras en las manos mientras me levantaba y le daba una mirada llena de furia. Me dirigí al puesto de la profesora a entregarle mi trabajo. Y cuando regresé a mi puesto ahí estaba todavía Ichigo, con cara de Shock. Parece que le sorprendió mi forma de actuar.

-Permiso- Dije poniéndome a su lado, Su cuerpo no me dejaba sentarme en mi silla. El no se movió ni emitió un sonido, solo se quedo ahí mirando a la nada con las tijeras en la mano.- Hombre, pero es que no te piensas quitar?!- Dije alzando la voz nuevamente.

El se movió, lentamente, y me miro sorprendido. Parecía que no procesaba lo que estaba pasando.

Me senté, bueno en realidad me eche en el puesto, y baje mi cabeza, no quería ver a nada ni a nadie.

-Inoue que te pasa?- Pregunto Ichigo, decidí no contestarle, quizás y así se iba rápido. Levante un poco el brazo para ver si seguía ahí, y efectivamente, aun estaba ahí el chico. ¿Qué acaso la gente no entiende que quiero estar sola?

-Inoue que te pasa?- Me volvió a preguntar, esta vez poniendo su mano sobre mi espalda

-Me pasa todo! Okey? Ya vas a dejar de joder?- Le grite alzando la cabeza. Todo el salón quedo mirándonos, por suerte y la profesora Ochi ya había salido, por que sino habría escuchado la grosería que grite, la primera después de 2 años. Mi primera grosería fue una vez que un tipo me silbó en la calle, le grité tantas cosas que mi boca debía ser etiquetada como escusado de Satán.

Volví a bajar mi cabeza, como diciéndolel ya lárgate. Desgraciadamente ese día Tatsuki y Rukia habían faltado a la escuela y Nell estaba en otro salón, necesitaba desahogarme.

Con la cabeza sobre la mesa espere a que tocara el timbre de salida. El timbre que anuncia mi libertad por 3 días y medio, al fin llegaba el fin de semana, y lo mejor era que no habían dejado ni tareas o exámenes para la semana entrante. Todo era perfecto.

Tome mis cosas y me fui, sin esperar a nada ni a nadie. Camino a mi casa pare en la tienda de Donas y compré una docena para mi solita, este fin era para consentirme y hacer lo que me viniera en gana.

Entre a casa y deje la caja de dona en la mesa. Y fui directo a la computadora. Me metí a mi Facebook, y abrí los mensajes. Busque una conversación que tuve con Ichigo hace Aproximadamente 2 semanas, en la que le confesaba mis sentimientos. Quizás y fue la cosa más estúpida que hice en mi vida, y para acabar de joder, el muy maldito me dejo en visto, y no me hablo hasta hoy, para buscar una tijera.

-POR DIOS! ENSERIO!? UNA MALDITA TIJERA!? Puta madre!- Exclame entre lagrimas pegándole a la mesa de la computadora. No me importa decir groserías mucho menos ahora que estoy enojada y triste, además estoy sola en mi apartamento, nadie me escuchara.

Estúpidamente me metí en el perfil de Ichigo, no sé ni para que hice eso, solo para destruirme más por dentro.

De foto de portada tenia una linda imagen de él y la perra, digo la novia, Senna, besándose. Y para rematar, puros estados cursis y estúpidos, como por ejemplo "Extraño tu sonrisa, amor".

-Por Dios Kurosaki, que tan bajo has caído?- Murmuré al leer todos los estados cursis que habían.  
Recordaba al chico fuerte, determinado, y valiente del que me enamoré, No al cursiliento, estúpido e idiota que veo ahora. Bueno, sinceramente, preferiría que el fuera MI Cursiliento, MI Estúpido, y MI Idiota, No de la estúpida de Senna, ya bastante fama de puta tiene en la escuela, y termino en brazos de mi amado.

Me paré de la computadora, busque mis donas, al morder la primera, me dije a mi misma "Hasta esta dona es más amarga que todos los estados que leí".

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, y me senté en la cama. En la Tv no había nada bueno así que la apagué, y me quede dormida, con una dona en la mano.

Me dormí muy temprano, a eso de las 7:00 ya yo estaba rendida.

Desperté a las 9:00 a.m. Miré mi celular y vi un mensaje de Rukia. El mensaje decía, "Orihime, hay que ir a la escuela a hacer una practica de computo, tienes que estar ahí antes de las 9:20. No es necesario que vayas en uniforme." Enviado a las 8:00 p.m.  
El día comenzó PERFECTO, nótese el sarcasmo. Me apresuré, me di uno de esos famosos baños de avión "Las Alitas y el Motor", me puse un pantalón rojo eléctrico, y una camisa de cuello en V gris manga larga, pero yo las enrollaba hasta arriba de los codos, Junto con unas converse negras viejísimas que tenía por ahí. De desayuno tomé una dona, y corrí hacia la escuela. Llegue 2 minutos antes, entré a la clase, donde estaban todos. Hablando, y también estaba Ichigo, hablando con Senna. No sé que hacia ella ahí, si no estaba en nuestra escuela.

Pasé a mi puesto, y no duré ni 2 minutos sentada, por que entro el profesor de Computo, a decirnos que debíamos ir al otro salón.

Por desgracia mi puesto era al lado del de Ichigo, y Grimmjow, nada en contra Grimmjow, pero Ichigo era el que me chocaba. Cuando me senté, me voltee y me puse a hablar con mis compañeras de al lado. Ichigo aún no entraba al salón, quizás y se estaba comiendo a Senna a besos. O quien sabe que. Pero no me importa, o bueno si me importa.

Sentí el calor de Ichigo a mi lado, así que me voltee para ver si era el o me equivocaba. No me prestaba mucha atención ya que estaba molestando a Grimmjow.

El profesor nos dio las indicaciones de que teníamos que hacer, termine rápido, soy bastante buena en cosas de computadora. El Profesor me pregunto si me quería ir, pero le dije que no, ya que estaba esperando a Rukia y a Tatsuki, además en el salón había Aire Acondicionado, y no pasaría calor. ERROR. Baje mi cabeza Sobre mi libro de Computo, dispuesta a echar una pequeña siesta, ya que parece que dormir 14 horas Aproximadamente no me fue suficiente. Desde ese momento, comencé a tener un ligero Odio hacia Grimmjow.

-Oye, idiota, esa con la que te besabas es tu novia?- Pregunto El peli azul.

-Si, estamos desde el jueves de la semana pasada.- Respondió Ichigo.

Enseguida sentí la necesidad de llorar, gritar, y golpear. Se me rompió el corazón nuevamente al oír esas palabras. Gracias a que estaba con la cabeza gacha ellos no pudieron notar las lagrimas que se me escaparon, pero si los sollozos.

-Escuchaste eso?- Pregunto Ichigo mirando a su alrededor

-Creo que es Orihime- Dijo Grimmjow- ¿Orihime estas bien?- Pregunto poniendo su mano en mi espalda.

-Excelente- Dije alzando la cabeza, ofreciendo una sonrisa mojada de toda las lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos. Me levante, tomé mis cosas, y me fui, no nos dejaban salir de la escuela hasta que tocara el timbre, así que me fui al patío y en el árbol más alejado, me recosté, a seguir ahogando mis penas.

Escuché que unos pasos se acercaban a mi, No sabía quien era, pero no me importaba. Pasaron 2 sombras rápido, y se pusieron en el tronco del árbol que estaba a mi lado, Era Senna, pero estaba con otro tipo, un Tal Nnoitra, se estaban besando. Quede en Shock al ver la escena. Creo que estaban hasta por quitarse la ropa. Iba a irme de ahí, no pensaba contarle a Ichigo nada ¿Para que? Lo más probable es que me tratara de celosa, y odiosa.

Estaba por irme, hasta que vi como Ichigo paso por mi lado con cara de enojo.

Tomo A Nnoitra y le dio una paliza, y Senna se quedo viendo como si nada.  
Yo observaba todo desde una distancia considerable.

Oí cuando Ichigo le grito a Senna.

-Que diablos estaba pasando!? – Grito lanzando el cuerpo moribundo de Nnoitra a un lado.

-N-no es lo que tu crees Ichigo- Dijo Senna nerviosa

-Vienes a mi escuela un puto día, y ya te comienzas a besuquear con otro?!- Le grito esta vez más fuerte, Yo tenia ganas de reír, cualquiera que viera la cara que tenia Senna en ese momento se cagaría de la risa, pero tenia que guardar la cordura.

-P-pero…- No termino de decir

-Pero nada PUTA!- Le grito, y se fue en dirección hacía mi, me vire dispuesta a irme, pero Ichigo me detuvo.  
-I-Inoue, lamento que hayas visto eso… ¿Me acompañas?- Dijo Ichigo, algo nervioso y apenado.

No dije nada, solo moví la cabeza de arriba abajo indicando un si.

Me llevo a una colina, en donde se podían ver todos los edificios de Karakura. En el camino hacia allá no habíamos dicho nada.

-Inoue, quería saber algo… Por que estás tan indiferente conmigo últimamente?- Me pregunto el chico de mis sueños, al que siempre había deseado. Me enoje, de verdad que los hombres son idiotas, no sé como diablos es que no se da cuenta que estoy enojada por que ni siquiera me mando a la mierda cuando le dije que lo amaba.

-¿En serio no sabes que me pasa?- Pregunte, recibiendo un no de Ichigo. –Te confesé TODOS mis sentimientos, los sentimientos que he guardado durante años, y tu ni siquiera te inmutaste en decirme que era la cosa más fea que habías visto, o no sé algo, aunque sea una mentira, nada. ¿Acaso esperabas que yo te fuera a buscar luego de decirte eso? NO TENGO FORMA ALGUNA DE MIRARTE A LA CARA! Y Luego empezaste a andar con Senna, no duro mucho- Por puta*, se ahorro esos comentarios- pero cuando vi tu Linda y hermosa foto besándote con ella, se me vino el mundo encima, no sabia que diablos hacer con mi vida. Me dolió Kurosaki, me dolió- Dije Triste, mirando al horizonte, sentí como se me salían las lagrimas. Pero Ichigo las detuvo, Me tomo de la barbilla con una mano, y con la otra secó las lagrimas.

-No llores por un Idiota como yo, Inoue. Sabes? Eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, y no me lamento ni un poco en haberte conocido. Nunca esperé que fueras a buscarme, Yo estaba tratando de hablar contigo, pero no encontraba manera, Le pedí ayuda a la persona más pendeja que pude encontrar, Renji. ¿Sabes que me dijo el muy idiota? Que le dijera que si a Senna, que me venia jodiendo desde hace un buen, para que tu te pusieras celosa, y así llamar tu atención, pero eso no funciono. Lo que hice fue alejarte, y lo lamento. A la única a la cual extraño ver su sonrisa es a Ti, Inoue, Me gustas desde que tengo memoria, Había tratado de decírtelo muchas veces pero por diferentes razones no pude. El día que me dijiste que me amabas me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo al ser correspondido.- Me dijo con un tono suave, distinto al habitual. Sentí como mi corazón empezó a acelerarse a oír lo ultimo. No supe como reaccionar, hasta que escuche aquellas palabras que me sacaron del shock

-Inoue, Disculpa todo lo que te hice. Fui un completo idiota, y sé que no me lo merezco, pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- No sé como diablos mi corazón no se paro cuando escuché eso. Salí de mi transe y tome a Ichigo por el cuello, lo acerque a mi, y cuando estábamos a solo milímetros de distancias, susurré un suave "Si", para luego unir nuestros labios en un beso suave y dulce, a la vez excitante. Ichigo me subió sobre el, dejando que enrollara mis piernas sobre su cuerpo, estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que nuestros pulmones exigieron aire.

Lo abrace fuertemente, aún montada en el. Y le dije

-Nunca me dejes sola, Kurosaki-kun.-

-Jamás, ni aunque me volviese loco, Hime Solo te amo a ti.- Dijo Dándome un beso en la frente.

Me bajó y nos fuimos caminando juntos hacia la clínica Kurosaki, Sorpresa fue la de Isshin, al vernos agarrados de las manos. Y ya iba a comenzar otro drama, de miles que habrán en mi vida junto a Ichigo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Que les pareció Pollos *-* Es mi primer Fic Ichihime, ojala y sea el primero de un montón ñ.ñ Les agradecería a todos los que leyeron este Fic, que lean Amarte es Dificil, un fic RenRuki que estoy haciendo, se los agradecería a montones. **

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews bonitos, díganme que les gusto y que no les gusto, Suerte y cumplan sus sueños y metas ñ.ñ**


End file.
